


Georgie's love Confession

by amarillasd12



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillasd12/pseuds/amarillasd12
Summary: Georgie has a secret to tell, so she tells amy and then a surprise happens.
Relationships: Amy Fleming & Georgie Fleming-Morris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The secret

Georgie woke up from a marvelous dream she had. She then got out and went to the house for dinner. After she ate she went back to the loft. Amy noticed her face and decided to follow her. As she got up the stairs and asked, "Georgie, you ok", amy asked her as georgie quickly got out of her thoughts. "Yeah, just thinking",she said, not making eye contact with amy. Amy sat beside her and said ,"Hey come on, whats up", amy asked as she put her hand on georgie's leg, making her jump a little.  
Amy noticed it and told georgie, "you know you can tell me anything, cause i wont tell lou". Georgie decided to take a leap of faith. "Promise you wont say anything", georgie asked. Amy rose her right hand and said, "i promise" and then put her hand down. Georgie inhaled and said"truth is i...kinda...like", georgie couldn't say the rest and looked away. "Like who", amy said curiously. Georgie pointed to amy and then buried her face into her hands. "Georgie, you know that I like having a 2nd sister-" "Not like that", georgie interrupted, "the other way". Amys eyes opened wide. "Oh", she said. "Wel if it helps, then i like you that way too", amy said blushing. "Your just saying that to cheer me up"georgie said. "Really", amy said, "then whats this ", amy said as she pulled georgie into a kiss. Georgie felt a little bit surprised, but still kissed back. They both then pulled back and breathing a little hard. "Hows that just to cheer you up"amy asked seductively. "That felt great", georgie said. "Glad to see you in better spirits"amy said. She then pulled georgie into another kiss, but this time, it was different. They kept kissing and things got a little heated. Georgie slid her tongue in to amy's mouth, as did amy. They then got up from the couch and started slowly going to georgie's bed. As they were going, georgie then took off amy's jacket and threw it on the floor. Amy started to unbutton georgie's shirt. Amy soon unbuttons it and they keep stripping ang moaning in each others mouth. They soon got to georgies bed. By the time they got there, they were both only in their braw and underwear. They were both making out on the bed while there hands explored each others bodys. Amy's hands then went to the sides of georgie's panties. "Are you ready", amy asked. Georgie nodded. Amy then pulled georgies and her panties down and tossed them aside. The both unhooked each others bras and tossed them as well. Georgie then got on top of amy and then positioned hers and amys legs into a scissoring position. Amy nodded. Georgie started humping amys entrance, while it was rubbing on hers as well, causing them both to gasp and moan in pleasure. Georgie then started to pick up the pace. "Faster, go faster", amy moaned. "Im gonna cum", georgie said. "Me too, georgie, fill me up", amy gasped. "I will, if you fill me up too", georgie moaned. "I will, just hump faster, please baby. They both kept moaning and gasping in pleasure until, "IM CUMMING", they both said at the same time. They both came on each other, and on georgies bed. "Wow, that was soo", georgie said  
gasping as she laid on top of amy. "Sexy", amy said, gasping. Georgie smiled, "yeah", she said, her breathing calming down, amy's too. Georgie then said, "oh no im a mess, what will I do". "Well", amy said,"we could take a shower"...she said looking at georgie sexually. Georgie smiled back and they kissed, then they entered into the shower...


	2. Shower time

When they go to the shower, Georgie was about to turn on the water to the shower when Amy grabbed her by the arm and said, "not there". Amy then lead Georgie to the bathtub. Amy then filled the tub with water and got in. "Wanna join me", Amy said seductively. Georgie smiled and said, "gladly". Georgie then got in the tub. She got on top of Amy and smiled. Amy looked at Georgie's body and said seductively,"you have a really sexy body". Georgie blushed and said, "you do too". Amy then kissed Georgie and Georgie kissed back. Both of their hands were slowly traveling each others body. Amy's hand the went to Georgie's breast and she messaged them, causing Georgie to moan, which turned Amy on again. Amy's hand then travelled between Georgie's legs. Amy then slid her finger in Georgie. Georgie moaned. Amy smiled and said, "you like that, don't you". Georgie, still moaning shook her head yes. "How bout this",Amy asked as her finger went to Georgie's g-spot. Georgie moaned louder. Amy smiled more and said in Georgie's ear, "now the fun part". Amy then pulled out a strap-on, put it on, and slid it into Georgie. Georgie gasped in pleasure. Amy then started to trust slowly, causing Georgie to gasp and moan in extreme pleasure. Amy then picked up the pace going faster and faster. Georgie, then moaned, "i-im cumming", As she then let out her orgasm. Georgie smiled and giggled while still breathing hard, Amy doing the same thing. Georgie then turned around and said to Amy, "your turn". Amy agreed and took off the strap-on and put it on Georgie. Amy said, "lets get out". Georgie agreed and the both got out of the tub. Amy said "come here". Georgie went over to Amy and Amy told her to lay down. Georgie obeyed and lai down on her back. Amy then put the strap-on in her entrance and pushed it in her deeper. Amy then started to ride on Georgie, while Georgie put her hands on Amy's mid-thighs, slowly going up.Amy moaned with every hump, until she moaned while yelling, "im cumming, Georgie, your so sexy" and she released her orgasm going all over her and Georgie. Amy then got off Georgie and took the strap-on off her and laid beside her on the floor. "wow, i never had this good of sex before"Amy said cuddled with Georgie. "I never knew that your body was so smooth and sexy looking", Georgie said biting her lip. "It was great wasn't it", Amy asked. Georgie said, "are you kidding, it was fantastic". She and Amy then laughed. "Anywho, we have to go help Lou with the dishes, so come on", Amy said as she got up, Georgie following. They both got out of the bathroom and got dressed and off they went to the house.


	3. tonight

Amy was tiptoeing to the front door, not trying to make noise. Though it was late, she was in a robe. She sighed in relief as she went to the front door, put her boots on, and went outside. She went to the loft to go surprise Georgie. As she got there, she decided to go to Georgie's bedside. She was about to wake her up, but she had an idea. She took off her boots quietly. She then looked at Georgie, who was still sleeping, smiled, and then took off her robe, revealing Amy in bra, thong, and see-through socks that went halfway to her thighs. She slowly and carefully uncovered Georgie, who was in a bra and her underwear. Amy gasped quietly and smiled. She then put her robe back on and climbed in bed with Georgie. Amy said softly in Georgie's ear, "hi baby". Georgie slowly woke up and asked"Amy, what are you doing here". Amy smiled and said"i was hungry". Georgie said,"well i could make you something if you wa-" "Im not that hungry",Amy said as she slowly moved her hand to Georgie's bra. Georgie got the message and smiled as she pulled Amy into a kiss. Amy kissed back and soon they both started to make out. "I have a surprise for you", Amy said. She got on top of Georgie and she slowly took off her robe, revealing her outfit. Georgie smiled while blushing,"wow"."You like how my body looks in this sexy outfit",Amy asked, laying on top of Georgie. Georgie nodded. Amy then kissed Georgie and then pulled away. Georgie looked at Amy's lips and they both started to kiss and touch each other. Georgie then flipped Amy to were she was under her, took off Amy's long socks, and started to hump Amy's entrance. Amy moaned while still kissing Georgie. Georgie then stopped humping Amy, reached into a drawer and pulled out lotion. She then gave the bottle to Amy. "I know what to do with this", said Amy. She then got Georgie and took her to the floor. Amy said "lets see how sexy this body can be, but first", Amy put the bottle of lotion on the dresser ,leaned closer to Georgie's ear and whispered, "make me cum". Georgie bit her lip as she moved her hand to Amy's entrance. She slowly started to rub it faster and faster, Amy moaned while smiling. "yes, oh yes, faster". Georgie then went faster and faster until Amy moaned as she released her orgasm, which soaked her panties and a lit bit of her thighs. Amy then took off her panties, turned them inside out, and put them in Georgie's mouth. Georgie moaned as she tasted Amy's sweet cum. Amy smiled and asked,"taste good doesn't it". Georgie nodded. Amy then reached and unhooked Georgie's bra and tossed them aside, and then unhooked her own and tossed it aside. Amy then started kissing Georgie's neck, causing Georgie to moan with Amy's panties still in her mouth. Amy continued to kiss her neck and slowly started to move down her body. Amy then reached Georgie's entrance. Amy looked at Georgie and said in a sexual voice,"You tasted my cum, now i think i need to taste yours". Amy then took off Georgie's panties and tossed them aside. Amy then started to lick Georgie's vagina, causing Georgie to moan. Amy then stuck her tongue deep in Georgie's entrance, causing Georgie to moan louder. Amy then started to lick Georgie's entrance faster and harder, making Georgie moan louder and louder until she came in Amy's face and mouth. Amy licked her lips, smiled and said,"that tasted sweet". Amy then laid on top of Georgie and took out her panties from Georgie's mouth. Georgie then said,"i'm so turned on right now". Amy said,"me too".Amy then got the bottle of lotion and unscrewed the whole cap off. She then dumped a huge blob on Georgie's breast and belly. Amy then dumped some on Georgie's arms and from her thighs down. Amy then saw that the bottle still had some and put it back on the dresser. Amy then slowly placed her body on Georgie's. Georgie gasped as Amy laid on her and the lotion was smeared on both of them. Amy then kissed Georgie and Georgie kissed back. They both then started to have their hands all over each others bodies, causing the lotion to go all over their bodies. 30 Minutes later, the lotion dried. Georgie and Amy where cuddled with each other. One of Georgie's hands was on Amy's breast while the other one was around Amy's waist. One of Amy's hands was around Georgie's waist while the other was on Georgie's entrance. Georgie then said,"i have a surprise for you". Amy giggled and said,"what is it". Georgie got up and pulled out a strap-on. Amy smiled and said, "lets get to it". Georgie then put it on and got ready. Amy first got some lotion on her hand and rubbed it on the strap on. Georgie then laid down on the couch, facing upwards. Amy then got on Georgie and put the strap-on in her. Amy moaned as she started to ride Georgie. Amy then started to play with Georgie's breast, causing Georgie to moan. Georgie then flipped Amy to were she was bent over the couch. Amy spread her legs as Georgie inserted the strap-on back in Amy. Amy moaned as Georgie thrusted faster and faster. Amy then moaned as she came on Georgie's legs, thighs, breast, and on the strap-on. Amy then breathed as she laughed, Georgie laughing too. Amy then said ,"my turn". Amy then got up from the couch and put the strap-on on. Amy then took Georgie to the bed and they started to make out fast. Amy inserted the strap-on into Georgie, causing her to moan. Georgie then got on top of Amy and started to ride Amy fast. Amy then flipped Georgie to were she was under her. Amy then started to hump Georgie fast, causing her to moan a lot. Amy started to kiss Georgie's neck fast and Georgie moaning to everything happening. Georgie then started to moan louder and louder as the strap-on came in her. Amy and Georgie both were breathing hard as they look at each other and kissed. Amy then said,"goodnight", as she got up and put her bra, thong, and see-through socks back on. She noticed her thong really wet. She looked at Georgie smiling, and Georgie said,"while i was thrusting you, a lot of cum got on your thong". Amy smiled and said" I like your cum in my thong". Amy then laughed and she put her robe on and went back to the house, got dressed in her pj's, and went to sleep.


End file.
